Franz Seidler
, |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Midwayan |constituency = |party = Nationalist Party |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |issue = |residence = Aldebaran, Union of Midway |almamater = N/A |profession = Military leader |profession2 = |religion = None }} Franz Seidler (b. July 24, 1984) is the 1st Supreme Commander of the Military of the Union of Midway and is the main leader of the Military of the Union of Midway. He was born in but embraced the Japanese warrior culture. It is rumored that he is trained in and that he owns his own battle-ready . He maintains the military of the Union of Midway and advises the Emperor and President in militaristic ways, along with keeping in touch with the League of Small Superpowers for militaristic affairs. He is a member of the Nationalist Party of Midway, but is not for conquering other territories to add to the land of the Union of Midway. He is a distant friend of Emperor Zabuza Hashimoto and a close friend of President Ulysses Lee. Franz Seidler is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150. He uses logic to make his military decisions, which has won him many battles, earning him the rank of Supreme Commander. He is a firm believer of the Japanese code of honor, but follows his own interpretation of it. This interpretation of Bushido is widely used in the military of the Union of Midway. Early Life Franz was born in , to an Austrian couple with heavy ties to the military. Franz's father was a in the military, and his mother part of the national guard. From childhood, Franz always dreamed of becoming a general in the military. For his high-school education, he was sent to . During this time, he frequently accessed the school's computers not only for research on historical military tactics, but also researching bushido, eventually publishing an essay detailing his own interpretation of it. This interpretation didn't gain any popularity, and many critics reviewed his essay negatively. After high school he enlisted in the military, and continued to go to military school until after college. Founding Midway In 2005, Franz resigned his military commission because he felt that he didn't fit in to the military of his nation. A year later, in 2006, he traveled to the United States after hearing about the dissolution of the United States. He planned on giving military advice in an attempt to restore the rule of law quickly. Their, he met a few individuals who intended on re-inhabiting . He went with them because they asked him to be their military adviser. There, he helped found a nation, and quickly began organizing it's military. Eventually, he was called upon to take part in negotiations to found the Union of Midway. He was chosen to represent his nation in the negotiations, and played a key role in the formation of the Union of Midway. For this reason, he is considered one of the three founding fathers of Midway. Military Service Upon the formation of the Union of Midway, Franz took it into his own hands to develop the military of the Union of Midway into a strong force. He organized the military effectively, and helped create training procedures. For this, he was given the rank of General of the Army (five-star general) and appointed as the first Supreme Commander of the Military of the Union of Midway.